


Difficult beginnings

by justii15



Series: We meet at the pond [4]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Co-workers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: A few days had passed since their meeting by the pond. Nothing has changed.But Leonid couldn't wait in this awkward silence anymore.





	Difficult beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Things are getting interesting....
> 
> edit: missbass129 (https://missbass129.tumblr.com) <3

Four days had passed since their meeting by the pond. Work managed to remain relatively normal; they addressed one another with the same formality as they had grown accustomed to before, and their polite conversations regarding their respective jobs were betrayed only by the lingering gazes they couldn’t help but let fall on one another. But as to what had happened between them that night, neither of them seemed to have the courage to talk about it.

Leonid couldn’t take it anymore. Finally, after mustering up enough courage, he headed straight for Sasha’s flat. He walked up the several flights and rang the bell he knew belonged to his apartment.

Seconds passed in agony before Sasha finally opened the door, obviously not expecting any visitors. He was wearing an old pair of clothes and  held in his hand what looked to be a bowl with some food he had probably just prepared.

Before he could say anything, Leonid pushed past him and closed the door.

"We need to talk," he said firmly  As he made his way into the living room.

"How do you know where I live?" Sasha asked through a mouthful of food, backing away from him.

"I uhh... I guessed." Leonid snapped, taking the bowl from his hand and putting it on the table in front of them. He motioned towards the couch. Sasha complied, albeit hesitantly, and Leonid took a seat beside him before beginning. "We don't talk like we used to anymore,” He confessed. “Not since that night." 

"I know," Sasha said." I haven't really absorbed it."

"You haven’t absorbed what?"  Leonid demanded, trying desperately to meet Sasha's eyes.

"That I kissed you," He began, avoiding Leonid's gaze "And what I did to you. What you did to me, you know, down there..." he was nervous, searching for the right words to describe what had happened.

"Does this mean the end of everything?" Leonid asked directly. If that was to be the last thing that happened between them, he wanted to know.

"I hope not,"  Sasha reached out to take his hands, gently stroking the soft, pale skin with his thumb.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that.  I'd like to experience more with you," Leonid confessed,  smiling shyly .

"You were dating girls before!"  How could he have been so foolish as to be seduced by him?  He must have been confused, that’s all, he thought.

Leonid pulled his hands away. "Yes, but I've never managed to go much farther than just kissing them," He began hesitantly, turning his gaze elsewhere. "People around me were always talking about the girls they had slept with. To them it was almost like a competition, but when it finally happened to me…" he stopped, his breath catching.

"Keep going," Sasha reassured him, secretly wondering how his story ended. "I won't judge you." 

Leonid took a breath and continued.

"It was nice, I guess. We were at her house, and when it came to… I felt nothing, Sasha. She didn't excite me at all. I didn't understand what was wrong with me," he paused. "It wasn't until I met you that I felt what I know I should have felt with her," he turned to him, eyes wet.

"Did the boys laugh at you?"  Sasha put his arm around his slender shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"No. She promised she wouldn’t tell anyone," he sighed. "We tried it again, several times, but it was always the same, and we eventually broke up. I tried to have other relationships, but the results were the same - I never felt anything with any of them."  Tears rolled down his cheeks as he seemed to stare past him entirely.

Sasha felt his own heart break, just looking at the mess sitting next to him, clinging to his arm as he bared his soul. His story touched him, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride over being the first person to truly arouse him.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Leonid inquired after a moment of heavy silence.

Sasha shook his head. "I’ve liked a few men here and there, but I never found the courage to tell them.  What if they weren't like me? I couldn't take that chance."

Leonid raised an eyebrow. "And how did you know that I'd be the same?"

Sasha paused for a moment. "I didn't know," he admitted. "I suspected it, a little.  We hit it off so well, and I just couldn't help falling for you. I tried not to but... God, it was impossible." he slid his arm around Leonid's waist. "I couldn't wait any longer. I had to take the chance."

"I'm glad you did," Leonid took his hands in his.

"What happens to us now?"  The question weighed on Sasha's mind. He knew as well as Leonid did that no one could ever know of their romance, and that should they go on, everything had to be kept a secret.

Leonid paused to consider him. "Well..." He smirked, desire now burning in his eyes. "Is there something you'd like to do?"

Sasha did not hesitate as he grabbed at the blonde hair on the back of his head and pressed their lips together.

"You know I do, Lenya," he laughed into his open mouth. "You're so wonderful."

Leonid froze, taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss, before locking his own lips into place. He wrapped his long arms around him, rubbing his back. In the same rhythm their tongues met one another, their warm breathing merged.  Closing his eyes, Leonid allowed his mind to slip further and further from his grasp til every thought he had was clouded with desire.

Sasha groaned between the kisses as Leonid stroked his sensitive skin,  Which made him squirm with excitement. His head was full of Leonid, as well as his mouth, and he wanted more. Much more.

"May I take your shirt off?"

"Absolutely," Leonid whined, turning his eyes to the ceiling. Sasha's touch was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

Sasha smiled as he pulled his shirt off, discarding it on the floor before smashing his lips back against Leonid's, continuing his passionate and unsatisfied kissing till he had spittle all over his face.

Leonid tried to kiss him on his ear and neck, but Sasha was already at his nipples. He teased them with his fingers as he ran his hands across his chest.

Sasha soon found his own shirt getting in the way. Immediately he pulled it off and pressed his body back against Leonid's. They were warm against each other, both continuing to stroke their necks and cheeks.

Leonid felt a terrible pressure in his balls. He was so excited, sitting on Sasha's lap. His erection touched his trousers, and he had to stop for a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I had to," he breathed, enjoying the way it felt having their penises touch.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you did everything right," Sasha sighed, eyes closed.

Carefully he began unfastening his belt. "Do you mind if I remove this useless piece of cloth?" Sasha asked cheekily.

"Not at all," Leonid replied breathlessly, helping him pull down his trousers before removing his own.

They looked at each other. They had seen each other naked down by the pond, but now there was finally enough light to fully see everything.

"You're amazing," Leonid breathed, stroking his hip.

Sasha leaned in. "What can I do for you?" he whispered in his ear as he ran his hands up and down, stroking from his neck to his chest.

"Could you... with your tongue?"  Leonid remembered how good that had felt the last time, and he longed to feel Sasha's mouth on him like that again.

Sasha laughed and lowered his head to his cock. He kissed him on the tip and began licking him, slowly at first. He rubbed his lips gently, moving his fingers slowly up and down,  to draw out Leonid's pleasure as much as possible.

Leonid could feel himself getting close. He knew if he allowed Sasha to continue like this, he would not last long. Kissing him alone was extremely exciting, but as soon as he added his tongue down there,  he knew he would finish all to soon .

"Not yet, Sasha ... please," he sobbed, jerking himself forward.

Sasha looked up at him, clearly concerned. "You don't like it?"

"I love it!" he exclaimed. "Just... this is too much. Sasha, God, it can't be that fast!"

Sasha stopped. He stroked Leonid's belly,  as he pulled himself back up to his mouth, kissing him again.

When he felt Lenya relax a bit, he grabbed his balls with one hand and began stroking them carefully.

Leonid never played much with his testicles, but when it was Sasha doing the manipulation, it was completely different. He stroked them, licked them, before slowly moving back to the tip of the penis with his tongue.

"You can't do this to me," Leonid sighed, pushing himself deeper into the couch. His whole body trembled and begged Sasha to finish him off. He needed it so bad.

Sasha took his cock into his mouth once again and slowly began sliding it in as far as it would go. He wanted so desperately to pleasure Leonid anyway he could.

"Fuck, Sasha!" he shouted frantically. He tried to break free from his grasp, but he couldn't. His body wouldn’t allow it. His body wanted Sasha.

"Are you close?" he pulled back for a moment to ask.

"Fucking close," Leonid writhed in pain.

Sasha put his lips to the tip of his penis again and pushed down, taking him back in his mouth.  Despite his own inexperience, he was determined to end Leonid's suffering the very best he could. He just hoped he would be enough.

"Yes...Sasha ...Sasha," he writhed on the couch, and Sasha's mouth was suddenly filled with warm, salty liquid.

Pulling away, he looked Leonid dead in the eyes and swallowed. Leonid could barely move.  He knew what it was like pleasuring himself in the shower at home, but he could never in his wildest, most explicit dreams image just how good it could feel with someone else.

Sasha kissed him and leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He began rubbing his own cock and sighing needily.

"Leonid, would you… indulge me too," he pleaded softly, hoping Leonid would want to return the favor.

Leonid didn't hesitate. He swung himself from the couch and knelt on the floor. He grabbed Sasha's cock. At first he kissed him gently and stroked, before adding his tongue, trying to put it all in his mouth.  He faltered. It was difficult; it barely fit, and he was suddenly painfully aware of how little he really knew. "I can't do this," he thought, panic rising in his chest. His mind told him to stop before he made a fool of himself. He turned his eyes upward in desperation only to find Sasha's face so full of pure excitement. Instantly he regained his composure and continued, harder this time.

"I love you," he wheezed between sighs, admiring Leonid's amazing work. His thin, agile fingers and restless tongue wrapped around the tip of his penis were more than perfect.

He clenched his fists and tried to delay his release. He couldn't stop staring at Leonid as he pushed his head as far as it would go onto his cock until he began to choke. But he needed to feel his mouth on him.

"Don't stop," he warned, and Leonid knew something was about to give.

"If you finish me like this, I'm going to be the happiest person in the world," Sasha whined, his voice dripping with excitement.

Leonid took note and quickened his pace, eager to please him. Sasha moaned loudly, panting as he prepared to get rid of the tremendous pressure that had been building within him.

Suddenly he released himself, catching Leonid off guard.  The fluid began to flow into his mouth, and he pulled back in surprise, causing the rest of Sasha's sperm to spill directly on to his face.

"Sorry, I got startled when you…" he began to apologize, embarrassed for not holding up and swallowing everything like Sasha had.

Sasha lay on the couch, exhausted. He was spent, his breathing heavy, not caring where the result of his pleasure winded up.

"Come here Lenya," Sasha beconned lovingly as he wiped his sperm from his face.

Leonid pulled himself up beside him and hugged him. The both of them were sweating and exhausted, but quite satisfied.

"I've never felt this good with anyone before, my love," Sasha said as he caught his breath.

Leonid snuggled closer. "You're amazing,"  He let his head rest on Sasha's shoulder as he nuzzled his face into the older man's neck, content in the amiable silence that had formed between them.

"Let me do this every time we’re together,"  Sasha said after a moment, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

Leonid nodded with a smile. "Only if you let me do the same to you." And he gave him another passionate kiss.


End file.
